


Out of Nowhere

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Out of... [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anticipation, Anxiety, Bitterness, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Estrangement, Heartbreak, Introspection, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving an unexpected phone call, Sean prepares himself to confront the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, posted to mark Sean's 48TH birthday (although perhaps not as festive as the day warrants; sorry, Sean), following directly from [Out of Sight](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/278558.html), [Out of Mind](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/279547.html) and [Out of Exile](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/309697.html). Many thanks to [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph** for her beta work; my stories are stronger for her help.

_"There's nothing left to say, Sean."_

"Yes," meant later, after time to digest. "Yes," meant when ready, after sleepless nights nursing old wrongs to full health. "Yes," wasn't _now_ , a few steps forward, less than a block's breadth.

The jingle-bell was jarring; café door opening too smoothly, coffee-cloud wafting outward.

Remembrance rushed onward, a heady mix of heart and hurt.

Hesitation at the threshold, bridge between future-hope and past-pain. Dark head sighted; myriad memories surged, surfaced, thick and choking in Sean's throat.

Sliding into his seat, he met anxious eyes last longed-for amid sweat-slicked slumber.

...What was left to say?


End file.
